Prophecies
by Gotham Siren
Summary: AU of ROTS: The night before Anakin is asked by the Council to keep close tabs on Palpatine, he has yet another prophetic dream. But this one isn't a nightmare. It's a happy one. A glimpse into the future with his family. Will this put an end to his slippery slope into the Dark Side once and for all? Anidala.
1. The More The Darkness Consumes Me

**Oh, gracious! Am I popping up in yet another fandom? Yup. Here I am. Having recently watched the prequels over again, I've fallen in love with the franchise all over again. My current obsession is the Skywalker family. I want them to be happy. None of that crap that broke my heart in canon. And that's why I'm writing this fic!**

 **I claim no ownership to Star Wars.**

 _ **Prophecies- Chapter One: The More The Darkness Consumes Me, I Pretend I'm Burning Bright**_

Anakin came to see Padme later than usual. He had been so caught up in everything; it would have made it difficult to go see his wife earlier. Unfortunately, he stumbled into a dark, empty apartment. She must have already gone to sleep. Ah well. He continued on to their bedroom, where his suspicions had been confirmed. His heavily pregnant wife was sound asleep, curled up on her side as she clutched at her stomach. This was a sight that brought a smile to the Jedi's face. Ridding of his shoes, he went around to the closet to find his supply of pajamas. They were always tucked away, just in case someone were to come in here to snoop. As always, they had to play this secret life safe. Unfortunately, though, they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for very long, which had them both on edge. Padme had been seeing an OBGYN—or the droid form of one anyway, during the last couple of months. She didn't have long to go now.

After changing out of his usual attire, the Jedi padded his way back over to the bed, peeling the covers back and scooting himself close to his wife, who he took in his arms. She came to at the contact, tipping her head back slightly to give him a quick peck on the lips. Anakin settled both hands on either side of her belly, dipping his head down to continue the kiss. Padme couldn't help the smile that came across her lips as he did so. She just cupped his cheek gently as their lips glided against each other's for another moment longer. Once the two pulled apart, the senator spun around in her husband's arms, tucking her head beneath his chin.

"I missed you," she murmured sleepily, nuzzling into his neck.

"I missed you too," a sigh escaped his lips, propping his chin on the top of her head as he tightened his grip around her. "It's just been a long day. Everywhere I turned, the council was down my throat. I had no time to come see you without any arising suspicion."

Padme understood that completely. Still, though, it didn't make her miss him any less. "Well, no more silly talk about duties. You are here now."

"Sleep now, my love," Anakin pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We will talk more in the morning." He felt bad about having woken her up. But he always felt so much better if he were holding her as he dozed off. Plus, getting a taste of her lips when he had been deprived all day—that was all just a bonus. As he glanced down, he noted that her eyes were no longer open. Her breathing now even in her peaceful slumber. It hadn't taken her long at all to heed his word.

Before he knew it himself, he was off into a deep sleep. It had been a couple of weeks since his nightmare. Here lately, it was all that he could think about. So when he began to dream about something far more peaceful, he welcomed it with open arms.

 _The brunet found himself stirring around, the morning light already seeping through the blinds. Was it really morning already? It felt like he had just fallen asleep. With a soft groan, Anakin hoisted himself into a sitting position, resting against the headboard. The more his eyes adjusted, the more he realized just how different this place looked. It wasn't where he had fallen asleep at. Honestly, it looked a lot like Padme's home back on Naboo. Glancing over to where his wife should be, his forehead crinkling slightly as he noted the bed was empty. And that was when he felt it. The joy. The love. He could hear the sounds of footsteps approaching, but it was obvious that they didn't belong to an adult. The steps were too frantic. Too scattered. They belonged to a child._

 _His child maybe?_

 _The door creaked open, a tiny brunette child poking her head around it. Anakin soon found a grin on his own face. She looked so much like Padme. It was obvious what this dream was about._

 _She ran up to the edge of the bed, leaping onto the space next to her father. "Daddy, mommy said it's time to wake up!" The little girl began cheekily, giving the Jedi a gap-toothed smile._

" _She did, did she?" Anakin laughed, pulling the little girl closer as he blew a raspberry on her cheek._

" _Yeah. Luke's comin' too. He's just a slow poke!" Leia announced, wrapping her arms around her father's neck._

 _Luke? Was this their pet? Did he finally get the dog that he always wanted? Turning his head as he heard the next set of frantic footsteps, he noticed a little boy who looked the same age as his daughter. He too leapt onto the bed, trying to nudge himself between his father and twin._

" _Luke… I was here first!" the brunette child whined, pushing her brother away with a sly smile._

" _You're just jealous 'cause_ I'm _daddy's favorite," Luke rebuked, sticking his tongue out at his sister. "Admit it, Leia!"_

 _Not long after that, there was another presence Anakin felt coming his way. One that was all too familiar. His wife. She opened the door all the way, coming to sit down on the edge of the bed. He gave her a good once-over, stopping at her hands. He was surprised to actually see a wedding band on her ring finger. That was when he took notice to the chain around his neck, with his own wedding band looped through it. Too bad he still had a mechanical hand in this dream…_

" _I was beginning to think that you would never wake up on your own," Padme began with a soft smile, "so I sent my minions in to torment you."_

 _The Jedi glanced down at the twins, who were now expectantly looking up at him. He scooped them both up, keeping his children on either side of him. Anakin gave them both raspberries now, the act alone filling the room with joyful laughter._

 _Was this how it was actually going to be? He could have sworn that it was like he was looming overhead, watching himself live in the future. Everything felt_ real _. It was just like his nightmares. Only… this was happy. No deaths. Just Ani being the father that he couldn't wait to be._

That next morning, the soon-to-be father woke up in a perplexed mood. All he could think about was his dream. It took several attempts from his wife to gain his attention, he was so distracted. He just sat up in bed, like he did in his dream—just contemplating everything.

"—Anakin Skywalker!" Padme tried for what felt like the tenth time. By the Gods, he was not helping her hormones in the slightest.

That last sharp call brought him out of his thoughts, making him jump slightly.

"What is it? Are you alright?" the brunet Jedi asked, concern laced in his voice. He scooted closer to her, taking _his_ hand and lacing his fingers through hers.

"I'm fine," Padme smiled softly. "I was worried about you, Ani. You seemed a little lost in thought." Squeezing his hand, she met her brown orbs with his blue.

That was the one thing in the galaxy that was guaranteed to make him melt. Her smile. It had won him over from the very first time he saw it over thirteen years ago.

Anakin hesitated to respond. His lips were parted slightly as his thumb went to stroke the backside of her hand, not even knowing where to begin. "I had another dream. This one, though," he glanced down, grinning to himself. "It was a good one. I saw _our_ family, Padme."

"That's great, darling," the senator responded, leaning to rest her head against his forehead. She often disagreed with how severely he relied on his dreams. Dreams were nothing but what the unconscious mind depicted from what one thought about before dozing off. Or at least, that was how she saw it.

"It felt so _real_. Like the nightmares. I just—"

He needed guidance. Now more than ever. He couldn't go to anyone on the council. That would blow his cover right away. What he needed, it needed to be done in solitude. Meditation. Maybe then he could search the Force for some answers.

Padme was taken aback when he softly pulled back from their touch. "Where are you going?"

"To the Temple. There's a reason for this all… I just know it." Anakin looked back to his wife, pulling her closer long enough to kiss her goodbye. "I will be back soon," he murmured against her lips.

And, with that, the senator was left alone once more. She glanced down at her expanding belly, rubbing it soothingly. Their baby. Their second chance at a wonderful life. A sigh escaped her lips. Anakin obviously had a great deal on his mind. She did as well. It was getting closer and closer to her due date. Eventually, the council and senate would _have_ to know about their marriage and growing family. Unfortunately, that 'eventually' would have to come sooner rather than later.

Pushing herself back down against her pillow, Padme just glanced up at the ceiling all the while stroking her stomach absent-mindedly.

o—o—o

This Jedi was never one for patience. He always rushed forward—usually halfcocked and fucked everything up. Or, at least, that was how he had been. Here lately, he found himself prone to waiting for the right moment. Precision was crucial in the eyes of the Jedi. With meditation, this was no different. Channeling the Force took time. Even with him being as advanced as he was, it took quite a bit of effort.

There he sat, in an Indian style, clearing his mind. Back when he was still a Padawan, Obi-Wan always spoke of meditation giving clarity. And that was exactly what Anakin needed right about now. Was he going to lose his wife? Or was his last nightmare simply a warning? Maybe he was going about something in all the wrong ways.

At first, there was nothing. He couldn't sense anything. Until it hit him all at once. Vivid imagery of him speaking with Palpatine—he could hear the Chancellor speak about there being a way to save someone from death. Then it transitioned into seeing him kill Master Windu, and the guilt that Anakin felt after. And the younglings in the temple… he could feel their terror as he ended them all with his lightsaber in tow. Ani tried his best to keep his concentration, but this was getting too much to bear. What _was_ all of this?

Then… then he began to see what was going on.

His wife, struggling to breathe as he used the Force to choke her. She didn't agree with him. And _that_ was how he repaid her. The soon-to-be father could hear her cries long after the vision transitioned once more. He fought the urge to shudder, afraid that if he made any sudden movements, that the visions would fade away for good.

" _You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!"_ Seeing the battle between him and Obi-Wan, it all but destroyed him. He was reduced down to nothing. Just a severely charred vessel, waiting for the sweet release of death. But what he saw next, it practically sent the Jedi over the edge. While he was being put in a dark life support suit, thanks to the Chancellor, who Anakin believed now that he had to keep a closer eye on, Padme lied there dying, just like in his nightmare. Only this time, he was able to hear two distinct cries instead of one. Luke and Leia. So they really were having twins…

" _There's still good in him, Obi-Wan. I know it,"_ his wife uttered weakly to his Master, on the verge of fading away. He could feel it. All the hurt he had caused her. All the tears. The regret. The blame. " _There's still—"_

And that was when his beloved faded away from him. Anakin couldn't tell if he had brought himself out of the meditative state, or if there was just nothing more for him to see. While Ani wanted to know what the future held for him as far as the Jedi Order, everything else went quiet. No visions. No senses. Would he be able to stay if he proved himself worthy, even if he broke the code? And what about Padme? Would they allow her to stay on the senate? Despite everything she dealt with, he knew that his wife enjoyed her job.

No matter the case, he found himself jumping at the sound of his communicator going off. Scrambling to his feet, eyes wide with fright and _so_ many different emotions, he answered the call. It was Obi-Wan of all people.

"I must say, Anakin, I'm surprised that you answered so quickly. I would have thought that you would still be sleeping," his mentor jabbed playfully.

"No, no, Master. I'm awake," Anakin replied, running his flesh fingers through his unruly head of hair.

"What's the matter?" Obi-Wan asked; concern was obvious in his tone. "You sound a little disheveled this morning."

"Just tired, I suppose. Didn't get much sleep last night," the younger of the two murmured. Which wasn't far from the truth. Of course, now he was ready for another one of his mentor's lectures. 'A well prepared Jedi is a well-rested one' and blah, blah, blah. He didn't have time for this. Not this morning. Not after what he just went through.

Much to his disbelief, a lecture never came. Kenobi just replied with, "Very well then. Listen, I called you because there is a council meeting this morning at 9-o'clock that we need you to be present for."

Anakin raised a brow, holding back a sigh. That meant he was probably going to be called away here soon. Again, leaving his wife and their unborn twins. Looking at the clock above his bed, he noted that it was nearing seven now. "Understood. I will see you then."

And with that, he ended the call, letting the communicator fall through his mechanical fingertips and onto the floor. The sigh that he suppressed soon came to his lips once more. Plopping down on his bed, his feet were firmly planted on the floor. What exactly was the Force trying to tell him? That if he listened to Palpatine that he would lose literally _everything_ that he held so dear?

Time just crept on and on for the next couple of hours, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He could have gone back to see Padme, but he just didn't want to worry her any more than he probably already had. If there, indeed, was something to worry about, he would tell her. But for right now, she just needed to worry about keeping herself and the babies healthy.

By eight-forty, Anakin was tired of pacing. Tired of tapping his feet against the floor, leaning over his bed in a state of worry. This wasn't the Jedi way but, right now, he didn't know what to do. Should he voice his opinion about Palpatine? But then the council would want to know everything that he saw whilst meditating. They would know if he was lying, too. He was far too squirmy to build up the proper wall to keep the omnipotent ones out of his head.

Unable to sit around anymore, he rose to his feet. In an attempt to calm him down, Anakin tried to clear his thoughts. He tried to block out the visions he saw just hours ago. Even if it didn't work 100%, he still had to try.

Trekking onwards towards the chamber, he felt his shoulders begin to loosen. All he could do right now was just sit tight; wait for some clues, maybe?

Upon entering the room, Anakin could feel all eyes on him. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he knew that it couldn't be good.

o—o—o

"You want me to spy on Palpatine?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms against his chest. He glanced back at his mentor, not exactly believing what he was hearing. More importantly, he was replaying those visions in his head now. As long as he didn't listen to the Sith Lord, then he shouldn't have any trouble. Ani couldn't exactly tell Obi-Wan that he already knew everything that they needed to know could he? Because that would blow his cover. If the Chancellor needed to be stopped, _he_ would be the one to do it.

"More so, just keep an eye on him. Being the dirty politician that he is, the council just doesn't trust him. Or his rulings," Obi-Wan explained to his former Padawan.

Skywalker just nodded. "I'll reach out to you as soon as I know something."

As soon as the two dispersed, Anakin thought about hiding out with his wife for the rest of the day. Even just a few hours alone with Padme was good enough for him. If Palpatine knew the suspicions of the council—he'd call on him. Especially if he really _was_ Sith. So, until that time came, he was on his own. Deciphering exactly what the force was telling him.

The meeting with Palpatine and trying to get him to convert to the Dark Side, that goes hand-in-hand with what he was just asked to do by the council. No matter what goes on, Anakin cannot let himself be manipulated. Not unless he wanted to make his nightmare become reality.

Finally reaching Padme's apartment once more, he let himself in. He tried to be as quiet as he could be; for all he knew, she could have fallen back asleep when he left earlier this morning.

She wasn't, however. While she was still in bed, his wife was very much awake.

The senator glanced over in her husband's direction, sending him a smile. "There you are." She was bundled up under the covers, her hands sitting atop of her belly. "You're alright, aren't you?" Padme asked, her smile faltering as she took a good look at her Ani.

"I will be. Once the kids are here. Once everything has calmed down again—"

"Kids?" was all the brunette could utter, her eyes glued onto her husband as he made his way over to their bed again.

"I learned quite a bit when I left here this morning. I—" Anakin paused, laying down on his side of the bed. "I went to meditate and I had these visions. Ones that are corresponding with our every day events."

"Ani… what in the Galaxy are you talking about? Twins? The doctor would have caught that early on."

Not necessarily, though; there has been many an occasion where one twin would be hiding during ultrasounds. Padme knew this. She just didn't want to egg her husband on. She knew that, once he got all shook up about something, there was no stopping him.

"…What corresponding events?" the expectant mother added, turning to face Anakin now.

"The council wants me to keep an eye on Palpatine. They think he's up to something." Seeing his wife beginning to roll her eyes, he held up an index finger, signally that he wasn't done yet. "Padme… I saw him. Just like I saw the twins. He tried to tell me that there were… ways to keep someone from dying. And I believed him. I wanted to save you—"

"You're not making any sense!" Padme replied, perhaps a little too harshly. "What are you saying? Not even the Jedi have the power to keep someone from dying."

"…but Sith do. Or, at least, one did."

"So you're implying that my colleague is a Sith?" the senator sighed, reaching out to take Anakin's human hand. "Perhaps you just need some sleep?" She began to kiss each of his knuckles, not breaking the eye contact that they shared.

"I'm not stupid, Padme," he hissed at her, snatching his hand back. "I know exactly what I saw. And I'm not about to let that happen." Anakin pulled himself upright to sit on the edge of the bed, running a hand through hair once more, completely frustrated.

His wife watched him with saddened eyes, taking precaution with what she said next. "Ani…" she murmured whilst scooting up behind him. Padme rested her head on his back, gingerly running her fingertips along it in an attempt to soothe his worries. If he was right… then they had a bigger problem on their hands than originally thought.

"Why don't you believe me?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder back at her. Anakin could feel her belly pressed against his back. Every time there was any sort of movement in the womb, he could feel it. That alone should have been enough to comfort him. But it didn't. Even her touch didn't help at this point. Not if she didn't trust his judgment.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you," she whispered. "I just prefer to look at it from a logical standpoint."

"Politician thing?" the Jedi ran a hand across his tired face, his voice muffled against it.

"Precisely."

Anakin spun around, taking his wife into his arms. As they leaned back onto the bed, he didn't dare to let her go. "All I want is to keep you and these babies safe," he murmured into her hair, dropping a small kiss on her cheek.

"I have no doubts that you will. Everything will be okay. We will go to Naboo and raise our family, just like we always wanted to." Padme snuggled into his chest once more, breathing in his scent. It kept her calm. Grounded.

He wanted to believe her. He really did. But as long as Palpatine was still around, Anakin would always be wary. For now, all he could do was hold onto his wife and pretend like nothing was wrong.

 **Alright, so I wanted to post this whole thing as a one-shot but I'm far too nervous to make it to the second part without some sort of feedback! Was it good, bad? Any pointers/ general comments would be lovely! Once I'm satisfied with the reviews I am getting, I will gather the gunction to continue.**

 **Happy New Years!**


	2. The More The Light Shines Through Me

**You all are beautiful people, you know that? Here's the concluding chapter; keep a lookout on my page. I do have half the mind to keep posting stories of the Skywalker family. Most of them will probably be related to this one. I will state so within the summaries.**

 **Anyways, I'd like to thank: MegSkywalker, rothfyae, , fleetwoodmetals, THEguitarist117, Rexigon, banzi, and the guest reviewer for all taking the time to submit feedback! They were all appreciated. I would go in to properly respond to them all, but FF.N is being a pill about displaying the reviews.**

 **As a side note, I did want to voice my other anxiety about this fandom. I have a lot of ideas but it seems like it's already been done in one way or another. I really don't want another author thinking that I'm taking their ideas. An idea that I use might have already been done, but I do try to make them as true to my own as I can.**

 **I do not own Star Wars.**

 _ **Prophecies- Chapter Two: The More the Light Shines Through Me, I Pretend to Close my Eyes**_

"—Yes mother, I understand. I will make arrangements fairly soon," Padme's voice filled the room. All strength, but perhaps a little worry mixed in. "I shall see you soon." As she ended the call with her mother, she sat there in silence. Other than Anakin, her family was the only ones to know about the pregnancy. When the senator voiced her concerns to her mother, she was informed that it would be in her best interest to head for Naboo immediately. After all, once the mucus plug is completely gone, it is all a waiting game as to when a mother went into labor.

There were pressing matters that had to be taken care of prior to her trip back home. Informing the senate, for starters, something that could end her career forever. Her husband would have to inform the council. Both of them could be without the professions that they oh so held dear. Padme couldn't just leave for Naboo, not without Anakin. He would shout to the stars about his family, if they could hear. He would risk everything just to be there, and she knew that. Which was why the Skywalkers had to do this.

Looking down at her expanding stomach, Padme ran a hand across it with a warm smile coming across her face. Even if she could no longer work on the senate, it would be worth it. She was carrying around the future; something that was worth far more than any job.

The brunette was torn from her thoughts as she heard approaching footsteps coming toward her bedroom. It wasn't a question as to who it was coming in. Anakin gathered with Master Windu in hopes of ridding the galaxy of Palpatine for good. She could only hope that this was a success.

As she lifted her head up, a smile immediately graced her lips. Anakin made his way over to her, but the look on his face was something that caused her own smile to fade away.

"Ani, what's wrong?" Anxiety soon stuck to her chest as he knelt down in front of her, his arms wrapping tightly around her. All Padme could do was run her fingers through his hair. In response, he nuzzled against her stomach.

"I can't lose you, Padme. I can't lose this family," his voice was hoarse. The Jedi didn't even bother to look back up at her. He just burrowed his face in her belly further.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she brought one hand down to hook around his chin, tipping it up so she could look at him. "What is all of this? I thought we had put those thoughts to rest?"

When his eyes locked with hers, she could see the tears that had begun to well up. It honestly just broke the senator's heart.

"I just can't stand the thought of losing you. Even after everything I saw… I still can't help—"

Padme brought her arms around her husband, cradling him close to her. His love for her was always something that bewildered her. Anakin loved her _so_ much; the depths of it were enough to make her shatter to a million pieces. "Anakin, I am not going anywhere. We are going to get out of here and raise our family. Together."

He couldn't express his worries enough. What Palpatine had told him still rung in his ears, no matter how much he knew that he had to ignore those very words. There was still a doubt that resonated through his very soul. What if he was wrong? What if what the Force showed him was just a bunch of lies? The Jedi rose to his feet, scooping his wife up in his arms in the process. He never wanted to let go of her. If he did, he was far too afraid that she would fade away from him.

Taking her back to lay side-by-side in bed, he still had his arms wrapped around her. His forehead pressed against hers, eyes clenched shut as his mind went reeling a mile a minute.

Padme pulled back long enough to look at him. It was so quiet in the room now that all either of them could hear was his rapid breath and erratic heartbeat. She said not a word and moved to rest her head directly over his heart. Part of her wanted nothing more than to hear what happened, but the other part knew that, for right now, silence was all Anakin needed right now.

" _Kind of ironic, isn't it? The only life the man couldn't save was his own."_

" _You need me! I can help you save your wife! I can help you save Padme!"_

The Jedi's body was soon wracked with sobs, pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead. He was terrified. There was so much he had to inform Padme of. Palpatine's death. The meeting with the council. But he just didn't have it in him right now.

Windu had found out everything on his own, especially with taking in Palpatine's last words. At that point, there was no need to hide anymore. Anakin had told the council. And, by the grace of whatever deity was watching over him, he was allowed to remain a Jedi.

 _Anakin could feel their eyes on him, burning with such intensity that he could feel his knees quiver underneath him. Master Windu had informed him on their way to the chamber that he knew what was going on between him and Padme. After asking for confirmation, the younger Jedi knew that he couldn't lie. Couldn't keep the secret any longer._

" _You have something that you want to share with the rest of the council, correct Skywalker?" Windu asked, sitting back in his chair. The other Masters glanced between both men, but their eyes prominently landed on the younger of the two._

" _Yes," Anakin murmured, clenching his gloved fist for a moment, tipping back on his heels. He looked out to the council, mentally readying himself for what was to come. Ani could feel Obi-Wan's eyes on him more than anyone else's. To be honest, his opinion was the only one of the council that he cared about. "Senator Amidala and I are married. We have been for years now." Hanging back on his heels once more, he could feel the shock going around the room. Little did they know that he wasn't done, not even Windu. The brunet licked his lips with anticipation before adding, "She's pregnant. Due any day now."_

 _Due to the silence in the room as everyone regained their composure, Skywalker was about ready to just unclip his lightsaber and hand it to Master Yoda so he could be on his way._

 _Yoda himself, on the other hand, had another idea in store. He lifted a hand to scratch at his chin, obviously deep in thought. Regarding the Jedi before him, then back around at the others on the council, he finally spoke, "Complications, there are."_

" _With all due respect, Master, I'll just leave my lightsaber and be on my way. I shouldn't leave my wife alone much longer—" Anakin spoke, only to be cut off with Yoda raising a hand to stop him._

" _Done, we are not. Much to talk about, we have." The Grand Master motioned towards an empty chair, prompting the young Jedi to have a seat on it._

 _Obi-Wan was the next to pipe up, "Is there anything that we can do to—trick the order?" He didn't even believe what he was saying. This wasn't the Jedi way and yet—the thought of Anakin, his son, his brother, being stripped of something that was his calling, it just wasn't right. They couldn't give up on The Chosen One._

 _Mace, who let's face it—he never really liked Anakin in the first place, spoke next, looking directly at Obi-Wan. "You and I both know that that cannot be done. He broke the Jedi Code!"_

" _And you haven't?" Kenobi countered._

 _Skywalker was taken aback by his mentor sticking up for him. He would have thought that his disappointment would keep him from saying any more._

 _Comments from the other council members weren't as helpful. Separating the family immediately after birth, Anakin never having any contact with his wife or children again. That was something that he could never do. Everything that he did today, he did it because he wanted his family to remain intact._

" _I cannot leave my family," he spoke up with, silencing everyone else._

 _Yoda had been watching Young Skywalker closely, getting a good feel of exactly what his intentions were. "Compassion, you have._ Darkness _, you have. Family, keeps the darkness away, does it?"_

 _A soft smile broke out across Anakin's face. "That it does, Master."_

" _The Chosen One, you still are. Great things I sense from you."_

 _Whether any of them wanted to admit it, Anakin was one of the more powerful Jedi in that room. While he did break the code, letting him go just wasn't an option. After all, Jedi were encouraged to thrive on compassion, opposed to the popular belief._

 _Obi-Wan then spoke once more, "if I may, Master Yoda, perhaps The Chosen One restoring balance to the order means changing it slightly?"_

 _Yoda just gave a nod, lacing his fingers together. "Right you are perhaps, Master Kenobi."_

 _As much as this pleased Anakin to no end, that was when he began to doubt everything. What if everything was in vain? Fighting to stay with the Jedi_ and _be the proper father and husband he was meant to be. If Padme died during childbirth, what good would any of their attempts be? How could he take care of infant children on his own, and still be on active duty? What if both his wife and children died? So many thoughts plagued his mind. Even on his way back to the apartment he shared with Padme, he still had an overactive mind. It was driving him mad._

Anakin picked his head back up, drying his eyes with the back of his gloved hand. He spoke after what felt like an eternity after that, "I told the council. When Windu and I were coming back, he asked me about something Palpatine said. _He_ had said that he can help me save my wife." His voice was thick now, his flesh thumb strumming against Padme's shoulder as he explained what had happened.

She glanced up at her husband, her forehead crinkling slightly with worry. "What happened?"

"I killed Palpatine. The council is letting me stay. They think I can still restore balance in the order." He gave a nonchalant shrug, a half-hearted chuckle escaping his lips. "But none of that matters if I lose you."

Heaving herself upright, Padme took Anakin's face in the palm of her hand. "You are a powerful enough Jedi. What do you _feel_ when you look at me?"

Anakin swallowed deeply, his blue eyes boring into his wife's dark ones before closing his own eyes. He felt happiness, love. He saw his children running into their room every morning, pouncing on them, just laughing in spite of it. As he opened his eyes once more, a smile stretched across his face. He never tried to dig too deep when it came to his wife. He never wanted to invade her privacy, nor did he want confirmation of his nightmare coming to life. "We're happy. You, Luke, Leia, and me."

Padme smiled back at the names. "At least we no longer have the hassle of going through a book of baby names," she chuckled softly, leaning forward to kiss his lips sweetly.

His arms snaked around her once more, trapping her close against him as their kiss was deepened. Once they broke apart, Anakin settled to press a kiss to her forehead. "I love you," he whispered down at her.

"And I love you." The brunette tucked her head beneath his chin, closing her eyes. They might still have a long way to go, but at least they had each other through it all.

o—o—o

Anakin might have been able to stay a Jedi. Padme and Queen Jamilla, on the other hand, they both decided that it was in the mother's best intentions to remain at home with her Younglings. The brunette couldn't say that she regretted her decision, either. It wasn't long at all since the decision was made that she went into labor. Luckily, she and Anakin had made it back to Naboo, by then.

Padme would never forget that very moment that she went into labor. The Skywalkers had been in the garden, reminiscing about old times when the pain began to settle in. Her face began to scrunch up as she resisted the urge to double over.

And cue the frightened father. "Padme—Padme are you alright?" He asked, putting a hand on the small of her back for support. No sooner than those words were spoken, their feet were met with a pool of amniotic fluid.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Anakin couldn't move fast enough to get his wife back into the house. She had decided a while ago that she wanted to give birth at home—a water birth, no less. While he was a little worried that something would happen that medical attention would be needed, he still respected Padme's wishes.

Anxiety was settling in fast when he called out for his mother-in-law, Jobal.

"Jo! It's time!" The Jedi practically tripped over his own two feet as he led Padme to the bathroom. It was getting _pretty_ difficult to breathe, too. _"C'mon, Skywalker, keep it together. Do it for Padme. For Luke and Leia."_

Jobal made her way over to the expectant couple. She had been in the kitchen upon hearing her son-in-law's cries. She looked cool and collected, just like always. Man, Anakin knew where Padme got her personality from.

"Go ready the bath. I'll get the towels and meet you there," the soon-to-be grandmother spoke, smiling between her daughter and Anakin. "You're going to be fine," she added, reaching over to affectionately stroke Padme's cheek.

Just her mother's touch alone made the former senator calm down some. At least she not only had her, but her husband as well. Things could be so much worse.

Ani did exactly what he was told and led his wife into the fresher, gently setting her down on the toilet so he could help her undress and ready the bathtub.

She slipped her shoes off, leaving them beside the tub. A rather rough contraction surged through her uterus at that point, leaving her with no choice but to put a vice grip on her husband's arm.

"Hey," he murmured to her. "Padme look at me." When her eyes were on his, Anakin added with a smile, "At the age of fourteen, you were the Queen of Naboo. Years later you were a senator. I think you can handle childbirth." He gave her a quick peck on the lips just before helping her undress, leaving her in nothing but her top.

This was why she chose to have a birth at home. Padme wanted no parts of strangers crowding her when she was so bare. She watched as Anakin went over to start filling up the bathtub. In the meantime, the brunette ran her fingers across her stomach, breathing in and out in a steady pattern.

Luke and Leia. They would be here soon. Padme couldn't decide whether she was more excited or terrified. Would she be a good mother? Would she know what to do? Usually, it took quite a lot to unravel her. But the thought of meeting with her children in a matter of hours was quickly bringing her down to size. She began to breathe through another painfully sharp contraction, lifting herself off of the toilet. By that time, the bath was only halfway full. She didn't care, though. Submerging herself in water sounded a lot nicer than perching on a cold toilet.

Anakin watched her closely, not needing very long at all to tell what she was trying to do. He hooked an arm around her waist, helping her ease down into the tub. She took hold of his flesh hand, lacing their fingers together as she leaned back against the wall.

By the time he turned off the faucet, Jobal was entering the fresher, shutting the door behind her. She left the towels on the sink, coming over to check on her daughter.

"How are the contractions coming along, dear?" She asked Padme as gently as she could, cupping the soon-to-be-mother's shoulder.

"They aren't that far apart. _That_ much I can tell you," the brunette breathed, her free hand massaging her belly again.

"Good. Hopefully this will be a short birth, then," she spared her daughter a smile, coming around to sit on the ledge of the tub. "I need to see what is going on down there, if you don't mind," Jobal added, chuckling warmly. Luckily, doing some thorough research kept her from having to bring yet another person in the room. But there were many things that had to be monitored. Dilation, crowning.

Padme obliged, spreading her legs just enough for her mother to check how dilated her cervix had gotten. She looked up to her husband, who was glancing between both Naberrie women frantically. "Ani," the brunette murmured, "are you alright?" She asked, a worn smile stretching across her lips.

He glanced down at his wife, squeezing her hand softly. "Never better. You?" Anakin grinned sheepishly, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Just _peachy_ ," Padme replied, stroking the backside of his hand with her thumb. It was a calming motion. Something the both of them needed.

The Jedi still had his worries. With every passing moment, he grew more anxious, glancing between both his wife and mother-in-law. He was just so afraid that there would be complications. But, for Padme's sake, he tried to keep those thoughts to himself. Anakin grinned and bared the vice grip she had on his hand with every contraction, every push. Every so often, his gloved hand would come up to wipe the sweat away from the crown of her head, leaving soft kisses in its wake.

He was just so happy that he could be there.

As that first cry cut the air like a sharp knife, the Jedi was taken aback. He stared in awe at the tiny human in Jobal's arms. The tiny human that _he_ had created. Looking back to his wife, he shared a quick kiss with her.

"It's a boy," Jobal spoke, tears now welling up in her eyes. Grabbing the pair of scissors that were set with all of the other supplies, she handed it over to Anakin, "cut the cord, dad," her face lit up with the most genuine of smiles. One that Skywalker could safely say that he had never seen on his mother-in-law before.

"Gladly." Then it hit him. What if he hurt Luke? Would he cut him in the process? His stomach began to churn at the mere thought. But as he heard his wife straining out another push, Anakin knew that he had to be quick. She needed him. Ever so cautiously, he snipped the umbilical cord away from his newborn son.

Just as Jobal went to start cleaning up little Luke, Padme let out that final push. Her chest heaved rapidly as she held her hands out, waiting for the next contraction to send the second baby out into the world. Sure enough, it was merely minutes when little Leia came. Padme scooped the baby out of the water, holding her close against her chest for a moment. She ran her fingers up and down the newborn's back just before patting it to clear her airway. That was when the second most beautiful sound came to the new parents' ears. Little Leia's cries.

Anakin grinned at the sight, in awe of the whole thing. He took the scissors in his hand once more, doing the same with his daughter's umbilical cord. After it was off, he just stood there watching his wife cradle Leia as close as she could get to her, giving her gentle kisses to the forehead. She knew that her mother needed to clean her up, so she handed the newborn over to Anakin to hand her over, who took her into his arms eagerly.

Looking down at the little girl in his arms, he had to ask himself how he managed to get so lucky. A beautiful wife. _Two_ beautiful children. What did he do to deserve a life so sweet?

Jobal exchanged babies with Anakin after another moment, her next question hanging in the air. "What are their names?"

Anakin shared an all knowing look with his wife, who just smiled back at him in response. "Well," he started, glancing down at the little boy in his arms, "our son is Luke."

"And our daughter is Leia," Padme finished; watching as her mother worked to get their little girl cleaned and bundled up.

"They're perfect," Jobal replied, kissing little Leia on the cheek.

"Yeah," the Jedi nodded his head, another grin stretching across his face. "They _are_ perfect." He handed Luke over to his mother, in exchange for getting to hold his daughter. His princess.

Just how _did_ he get so lucky?

 **Alright, that's it for me tonight! So, how was it? If any of y'all have any Anidala/Skywalker family prompts you'd like to see, please feel free to share! I would love to answer these requests!**

 **Thank you for everyone who took the time to read, review, and subscribe to my story and page. It means so much!**


End file.
